


Phantom Militia -in time, you will understand-

by su3a



Series: Phantom Militia [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bodyswap, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/su3a/pseuds/su3a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Idol world Dan and Phil.<br/>Have fun out there.<br/>Let's make sure no-one notices okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Militia -in time, you will understand-

**Author's Note:**

> A.R.M.Y = Kpop's Phandom?
> 
> We'll see about that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Dan and Phil were really bored. Like really bored. You could tell in their faces that they were out of it, their expressions laid out, bare of any emotion. This wasn’t exactly uncommon for the two as they get bored quite easily, especially with documentaries. They hated them with a burning passion, not because they weren’t interesting or because there was anything glaringly wrong with them (except for a few they watched in the past of course), but because they were all based in reality. To them, reality was boring and they would rather spend hours reading fanfiction and watching their favourite anime then look at reality in the face. So why then would they watch something about anything revolving reality? The only documentaries they could really watch all the way through and not get bored at were sci-fi documentaries. Sci-fi was a mix of fiction and reality and that fictional part was enough to keep them interested. It brought about a story, a story that told the possibility of a reality but not reality itself. For that reason, it worked just as well as watching a Hollywood blockbuster. This one however just seemed odd, too odd. It was so boring! How could a sci-fi documentary be boring?!

Dan was getting quite irritated by the presentation on screen. He needed ideas, he needed something, anything; and yet he wasn’t getting them. He never gets ideas when he’s bored and the boredom was getting to his head. Phil on the other hand was about to fall asleep from how boring this documentary was. He couldn’t stay up anymore. He had to sleep. Yet, Dan didn’t want that at all. He needed him to bounce back to; something that just wouldn’t exist if he had to watch it alone. It was for a video after all, they needed the info to plan out an outline. The outline itself was for a skit regarding the possibility of living forever and how bad it would really be in the long run. That was the blaring question the skit was going to answer, and yet if they keep this up, they won’t have any ideas down and the video will be delayed.

The two of them never wanted to disappoint their fans, but at this rate, this was going to be a challenge, regardless if it was on time or not. It was too late now though, as Phil fell into a deep sleep. Once Dan gets out of that irritated state, the part they had been waiting for starts to play.

\------

“In the near future, we could potentially place our consciousness into an artificial body, or an android as most call them. Then we could potentially become immortal and potentially even put death into extinction! This may seem far out there, but it isn’t as far away as you would think!”

“Psst...As if!” Dan spat out in response. “Who would really want to live forever?”  
“Right Phil?”

Phil made no response and just sat there, fast asleep in a sort of fetal position.

It wasn’t that Dan had no idea Phil would be asleep by now (because he did know) but it was that he was so used to using Phil as a clutch for conversation, leaving him unable to talk to himself without help. This pissed Dan off a lot, as he knew Phil would miss a good chunk of the documentary by passing out on the couch like that. Dan also didn’t like it when Phil didn’t grab his attention and play ball with it. He needed that support, and he was not getting it. Unsurprisingly, he became real aggressive towards Phil, not realizing that he was unconscious and could not consent to being his new punching bag. He also grabs onto Phil’s collar, shaking him in all directions in an attempt to wake Phil up.

This was not Dan’s normal behaviour, and Phil knew this well, even as he was jumping from asleep to awake in a matter of seconds. Phil immediately wakes up from his short nap and looks Dan straight in the eyes. Little did he know, he was about to get the rude awakening he never wanted to have at 1 in the damn morning.

Dan slaps his face real hard, leaving behind a redness and sore pain from underneath his cheeks.

“Dan?” Phil speaks quietly, confused at Dan’s aggressive behaviour.  
“You only had to slap my face you know?”

Dan knew that well. Yet at the same time, someone, or something was telling him otherwise. It felt like as if someone was attempting to hijack him and was willing to take over at any moment. Phil was also starting to feel the same way, even though he was the same person as he was when he fell asleep. It was as if the two of them were changing before their very eyes.

“What do you mean?” Dan responds, rolling his eyes to simulate his utmost disappointment, something Dan never really did. At all.

It was all wrong. This was not the Dan he knew.

“Isn’t this what happens in the beginning of a fanfic where two people swap bodies?”

Then for the first time since Phil woke up, Dan turns into his usual self and starts to panic.

“Oh shit!”

Dan runs around the room in a complete panic, a complete 180 from the aggressive, dominant personality Dan displayed just seconds earlier.

“Boom. You figured it out! We’re being swapped!” Dan cries out, still running around the room in circles like the world was going to end.

“With who?”

“No fucking idea. You tell me!”

After some time, two angels enter into their sight, turning their whole world into black and white. To them it felt as if they were dying, but to the angels in front of them, this was a normal occurrence. The different perspectives from both pairs cause all of them to clash and fight, leaving Dan and Phil with no choice but to make a deal with the angels. After that, it turns into silence, before they begin to transition into a different environment.

\------

The two angels stepped out onto the black and white dream sequence as Dan and Phil disappeared into the void. It had been a while since they traced a path to the monochromatic world they created when they were at their worst. Ever since they finished shooting for the MV “I Need U”, they have escaped into this world to vent about their problems in life. For someone to have gained access to this world of theirs, it would either have to be a terrible accident or a malicious attempt in gaining personal information from them. Either way, they had to do something about them. Never mind the fact that someone other than them managed to gain access to it, it had to have been a coincidence somehow. However, it wasn’t just one that gained access. It was two of them. Could they have been related? They didn’t know. Alas, they exited the black and white world with the limited knowledge they had on the two they have crossed paths with.

It was now passed 3 AM in London, and both Yoongi and Jungkook woke up to the Telly still on and blaring its noise just like it had done before. It sounded like an alarm, with the presenter showing off their “Never Seen On TV” products that usually never work as promised. It felt completely different to what was shown on the screen before the two had jumped over the bridge of souls. Although it was still on the same channel as Dan and Phil had left it, it was now tuned in to some infomercials as no program would air this late at night.

This concerned Jungkook, who was the first to wake up, turning the t.v off and looking at the window to his left. Why Jungkook was this concerned about the time he had no idea, though it was most likely that because he thought the sun had risen already, he was started to become conflicted, not knowing if it was actually morning or if it was still night. Understandably, he kept staring at the window, trying his best to figure out why it was so dark out, but alas, he came up with nothing. With no luck in sight, he went back to the couch and rest his hands on Yoongi before he woke up completely as well.

“I don’t get it Yoongi.” Jungkook pouted, falling to his knees and begging for Yoongi to check the time for him to confirm his suspicions.  
“Isn’t it like 11 something AM right now?”

“It should be why?”

Jungkook sighed and looked at the window, desperately waiting for the sun to rise once again. Something just didn’t sit right with him, and Yoongi noticed this immediately. He looked at the same window Jungkook was staring at only to find it being as dark as a creamy cup of coffee. It was at that moment he knew that something was up.

Yoongi checked his phone for the time to see if it was just some form of jet lag or something, but when he checked his phone, everything was different to how he remembered it to be. While he was holding the same type of phone he had before the two of them had jumped, the phone’s lock screen appeared to be a picture of a Pikachu and the time was 3:32 AM in London. He gained access to the phone just by swiping right and he could tell right away something was out of place. He could see apps he had never heard of before and the home screen was that of Dan and Phil playing with Snapchat filters. He couldn’t believe it, surely they hadn’t made an error in their jump across time right?

“Jungkook, look at your phone.” Yoongi commanded.  
“Do you see anything different about it?”

Jungkook went to check his phone as well and got the same results only with a Squirtle as the lock screen and the home screen being Phil eating some ramen incorrectly. He looked at the picture in disgust. He felt offended, but there was nothing he could do to change that. That is, except for one thing. He decided to take a selfie to see if there was anything off about his appearance. However, before he could do that. PJ walked into the room while holding a cup of dark roast coffee. 

PJ did not expect Dan and Phil to be up this early in morning. In fact, Dan and Phil were never even morning people to begin with so why were they up this early anyway? Perhaps they were working on a video still? At this late into the night though? PJ doubted that. They usually got done their videos by close to midnight. Actually, it was a ritual for them to finish their videos before midnight so for them to break this ritual seemed quite strange to him. He was understandably concerned for them. He knew what to do.

He had to teach them a lesson.

“Uh Phil?”

The two idols, under the guise of unfamiliarity, stopped in their tracks for a moment. They had never heard of that name before in their lives in person and when they did, it was either in online exchanges or strictly business related, meaning they would never see them again. What would the point be exactly? Could one of the guys that gained access have the name “Phil”? They had no idea. Thus, they continued with what they started and ignored PJ entirely, much to his dismay. 

‘This was odd’, he thought to himself. They had never ignored him like this before. They were clearly not doing any work so how were they not responding to him? Distracted perhaps? He had to find out the hard way if that was the case or not, so he poked “Phil” on the shoulder to get a response. 

It seemed as if he were correct. “Phil” turned around and finally made eye contact with him. However, something was off and he knew that right away.

“Why are you taking selfies at 3 in the morning?” PJ asked him, puzzled at their strange behaviour.

Jungkook turned to Yoongi, confused and baffled at the guys informal language. He did not understand, nor could he comprehend it. Apparently, that didn’t matter however as PJ was getting more irritated by the minute. Not wanting to disappoint the unknown man, he turned back to him and played along to the best of his ability.

“Oh you know.” Jungkook lied. “I just wanted to see if I looked good despite having literally no sleep whatsoever.”

PJ was not having it.

“Come on Phil, you should be asleep at this hour. You’re making me worry too much!” PJ whined.

“Phil?” Jungkook asked, still baffled by the name he was being given.

Yoongi rolled his eyes in disappointment, awaiting the trainwreck that was to come. He didn’t want that guy to know something had gone down, but it was too late to recuperate at this point. He got up and sat on the computer chair, crossing his legs like a businessman. He then began to wait on the outcome of Jungkook’s slipup.

This was going to be bad and he knew it well.

He had to step in.

“Stop playing around Phil!” PJ replied loudly, now irritated at JUngkook, who was trying his best to imitate Phil and failing miserably at it.

“Sorry PJ, do you mind?” Yoongi called out to him, clearly asking for something.

“Sure Dan, what do you need?”

Yoongi got up and faced PJ, escorting him to the kitchen and shutting the door to the living room. He wanted to explain this in a way that Jungkook could never do. He had to do it, or else things would escalate. It was either them getting into a huge argument, or the two of them talking it out one on one., and it was going to be the latter

“Chill out man! What is it?” PJ asked him, begging him to not attack him. 

He was frightened by ‘Dan’s sudden change in tone. Really, he did not understand this. Yoongi expected this to happen and let go of him, but only until they sort this out.

“I’m sorry to break it to you man, but we are not Dan and Phil. To make things a little easier. I’ll tell it as is. We have swapped bodies with them. In Dan’s body, is me, Min Yoongi and in Phil’s is Jeon Jungkook.”

“It is nice to meet you, PJ.”


End file.
